


Catch You When You Fall

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a mess, Fluff, I saw fan art and someone wrote a fic and it became this hot mess, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Moony eyes, Thomas is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alex is sleep deprived. Thomas is a turd.Nuff said.Formally Father_Time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Gold/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Footstools and Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636368) by [Kira_Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Gold/pseuds/Kira_Gold). 



> The line Thomas uses when he teases Alex about fainting directly comes from this piece of fanart which also inspired this work: http://exadorlion.tumblr.com/post/150253830373/thx-for-asking
> 
> And this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636368

Thomas would never have guessed that he would find himself in this position; Hamilton was in his bed because Thomas' place was closer than Hamilton's. Not that he minded. The younger man was almost sweet like this, childlike in the way his fists were near his head, clenching and unclenching in his sleep as he circles up into a ball on his side. It was also a little eery. It was odd to see the guy who never stopped moving, never took a breath, and never awarded himself with a break so still. Thomas would have expected him to be a light sleeper, the slightest noise or light startling him awake.

 

That couldn't be further from the truth.

 

Hamilton slept like a rock, like the dead. Thomas wondered briefly if the fire alarm going off would wake him. The thought that it mightn't was a disturbing one. Idiot. He needed a sitter to keep him alive. Hamilton was like a puppy that needed to be cared for with the utmost vigilance.

 

Reaching out, he gently brushed a lock of Hamilton's hair out of his face, fighting back a fond smile at how he snuffled in his sleep a moment from the disturbance but immediately went silent again. Thomas thought to himself that he was a goner. Shit.

 

"Dammit, Hamilton," Thomas murmured. Why does this have to be so adorable?

 

He thought back to how he got here, why the two of them were here in the first place.

 

~~~~~

 

Alexander Hamilton's sleep deprivation was infamous. The permanent bags under his eyes was proof of that. How anyone could survive on so little sleep, no one could guess. Hamilton managed it just fine. Usually. He would go days without sleep and never once did his energy and mental abilities waiver under the strain. However, he was like a toddler coming down from a sugar high. He would drop wherever he was when he ran out of energy. At a desk working on his laptop? He'd pass out in his seat and wake up two hours later with imprints from his keyboard. It never happened in class. Thomas heard that it had happened on a date once and it freaked the guy out. There wasn't a second one after he took Hamilton home.

 

Hamilton hadn't seem phased by it, but he looked more tired than usual for a week. Whenever he was upset, he took it out on himself by working harder and faster. Thomas could understand that; you had to forget somehow...at least it wasn't alcohol or drugs that the guy turned to for relief.

 

Today would be the first time Hamilton fell out in a classroom. The two of them were usually the last ones to leave, so it wasn't unusual for them to pack their bags before heading out. And, OK, they made a show of elbowing one another on their way out the door to try and be the first one out. It was as they made their way to the door that Hamilton's bag fell from his shoulder to the floor. Thomas turned to look back at the noise, only to find the guy swaying where he stood, eyes slowly closing until he just collapsed. Thomas only just caught him before he hit the floor. Hamilton's knees hit the carpeted floor but nothing else; hopefully the guy wouldn't mind a bruise or two.

 

But that was the last thing on Thomas' mind. Alexander Hamilton had passed out, and he didn't know why; he was on the verge of panicking. Until he heard a soft snore. The man was asleep. He'd literally fallen asleep on his feet. Thomas didn't think it was possible for that to happen to anyone in the real world.

 

He tried to shake the man awake, but it didn't work, as Hamilton only curled closer to the warmth and one hand fisted Thomas' shirt. It shouldn't have been cute. It shouldn't.

 

But Thomas found himself smiling slightly before grabbing Hamilton's bag, shouldering it before he stood. He managed to wrangle Hamilton into a piggyback; it was easier than it should have been with how light he was. Too light, in Thomas' opinion. From there, he waited another few minutes to make sure as many students and professors were in class as possible for the sake of Hamilton's dignity, and then carried him across campus to his apartment.

 

Thomas removed his shoes and one of the one too many giant sweaters that the boy sported every day before tucking him in. He regretted removing the sweater a few minutes later when Hamilton started shivering. Goodness, the guy was cold natured...that explained the layers he wore in the summer and the thick coats he wore in the winter that made him look like a marshmallow. It wasn't a cute sight to watch him trying not to waddle when he was bundled up like that; it wasn't.

 

He'd grabbed several more blankets and switched the fan in his room to the winter setting to warm the bedroom up a little. It took a few minutes, but Hamilton eventually stopped shivering, sighing quietly and burying his face into Thomas' pillow. Then there was the hum. Thomas melted.

 

~~~~~

 

So here he was, an hour and a half later with one of his textbooks in his lap and trying to study; it was difficult, his eyes being drawn to Hamilton's face every other minute to stare shamelessly. Could he be blamed? Dear stars, he just wanted to wrap the younger man up in a fluffy blanket and cuddle him, especially with that sweet and soft expression on his face. Why the hell did he have to look so cuddly?

 

When Hamilton finally stirred, it was coming up on the two-hour mark, and Thomas set his book aside on the small bedside table, forming his trademark smirk for when Hamilton finally looked at him. Or glared. He wasn't a morning person, apparently. Maybe if Thomas made a mug of coffee and pushed it into his bedroom with a broom as a peace offering to his classmate, it might soothe the beast a little. That little image made him stifle a snort.

 

"Waking up to your ugly face makes me wonder if I'm living a nightmare," he grumbled, closing his eyes to shut out the image of Thomas smirking at him. "Why are you in my dorm room?"

 

Thomas scoffed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "We're actually in my apartment, and you're in _my_ bed, sweetie."

 

"Sweetie?" Hamilton threw a decorative pillow at Thomas although he was still half asleep and weak, so the pillow rolled off the side of the bed rather than going airborne.

 

That finally drew a laugh out of Thomas, "What the hell was that, Hamilton?"

 

"Fuck off."

 

"Not a morning person? Hm, you'd hate me in the mornings. I sing in the mornings."

 

"I already hate you, and I didn't need that image." Hamilton's voice was muffled with his face buried in the pillow. Hamilton would never admit if Thomas asked, but he totally heard the guy sniffing his pillow and nuzzling it slightly.

 

"You're halfway tolerable when you're asleep. I found a way to get you to shut up, at least. You should sleep more often, Hamilton." He tried to throw another pillow at Thomas, and this one actually made it to Thomas' feet. "You still have shitty aim." This time, Hamilton gave him a rude gesture.

 

"Why am I even here?" Hamilton finally pushed himself up into a seated position and rubbed at his face and damn if Thomas didn't want to move his hair out of his face again; it always looked so soft, and Thomas wanted a reason to play in it. "Why am I in your bed?"

 

* "You fainted straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes." Hamilton hid his face into his knees, groaning dramatically. Thomas thought he heard him grumble a 'great, just what I need.' "Hamilton, you really need to get more sleep. What if you had fallen asleep somewhere dangerous? What if you'd hit your head on something?"

 

"Waking up in your bed sounds pretty damn dangerous to me." Hamilton popped his head up, narrowing his eyes at Thomas. "Why would you, Thomas Jefferson, care about me, Alexander Hamilton, falling asleep wherever I'm at when we hate each other?"

 

"I never said I hated you, Alexander, just your stupid ideas," Thomas corrected him. He watched Hamilton blush and try to mask it with glaring down at Thomas' blankets as if they'd offended him. Why would he blush? "Alexander?" The color darkened and Thomas received no answer.

 

So that's why. Saying Hamilton' name flustered him. Oh, he could use this and have a little fun with it. Smug smile in place, Thomas stood from his chair and crawled onto the bed, gently nudging the smaller man's knees down.

 

Alex's face turned beet red as he tried to scoot back and away from Thomas, squeaking out a quiet, "Jefferson what the hell are you doing?"

 

"Alexander, please shut up." It worked and Thomas was pleased to see that Alex's blush managed to darken even further. Without much warning, Thomas crawled over Alex's blanketed legs and pressed his lips to Alex's. He felt him tense, unsure even as Thomas continued to press gentle pecks to Alex's lips.

 

Finally, Alex responded and met each of Thomas' kisses, one hand reached up to grip Thomas' shirt while the other forced Thomas to raise up so he could kick the blankets off. He nudged at Alex until the younger shifted down the bed to lie back; Thomas quickly draped himself over Alex and tugged the blankets back up and over them to keep Alex from getting cold. When he deepened the kiss, Alex practically melted under him. It was slow and lazy, but no less passionate as it began to build. Only when Alex breathed out Thomas' name did Thomas pull away.

 

He opened his eyes to find Alex pouting at him for stopping.

 

"Continue or so help me; I'll mess up your hair."

 

"You mess up my hair, and you will walk out of here with such a rat's nest for hair that it'll be a mess for a week and everyone will know what you were up to." Thomas reached up to twirl one of Alex's locks in his fingers, smirking. "Can't have that, now can we, Alexander?" He felt Alex shiver again beneath him."You really like it when I say your full name, don't you, Alexander?"

 

"Shut up and kiss me, asshole." Alex avoided Thomas' eyes, suddenly bashful and wasn't that cute?

 

"Only if you promise to take naps more often."

 

"Only if I can take them in your bed because this is so much more comfortable than the beds they give us in the dorms." Alex wiggled a little, trying to burrow into the bed itself.

 

"It's pillowtop, but sure, you can nap here anytime."

 

"Deal, now kiss me."

 

Thomas was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
